Mio
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: "Eres lo mejor que, en mi vida, he podido llamar como mio" Paola Mendoza, feliz cumpleaños : Tarde pero seguro :P


**Digimon no es mío. ¿Saben si lo fuera? Me encerraría en una habitación con TK a hacerle cosas que solo Dios sabría :D**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**Mio**

Kari entró al café con la esperanza de escapar del calor que acechaba la ciudad a mediados de enero. Perfecto, el aire acondicionado estaba lo suficientemente alto como para provocarle una sugestiva sensación.

Se sentó en una pequeña mesa, alejada de la gente, buscando la tranquilidad que aún no había encontrado en el medio de las promesas de que ese lugar era el más encantador de todo el país. ¿Encantador?, sí claro. Los bichos que la rodeaban las 24 horas eran tan agradables como el sentimiento que sentía hacia su hermano Tai por haberle dicho que allí pasaría el mejor tiempo de su vida.

- ¿Ya eligió lo que desea?

Un par de ojos castaños se levantaron del menú que estaba leyendo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules como el cielo. Solo que éstos estaban llenos de… sorpresa.

Era un chico pálido, demasiado para ser sincera. Tenía cabellos rubios, los cuales combinaban con sus ojos. Su atuendo era casual, con un delantal en el frente que, para nada, lo hacía ver menos masculino. Poseía tatuajes en sus brazos, Hikari lo consideró muy atractivo.

- Eh, si… yo…

- ¡Estoy harta de ti!

Ambos miraron hacia el costado y fijaron su vista en una pareja. La muchacha se había levantado de su asiento y tomaba apresuradamente las cosas, balbuceando unas palabras bastante ofensivas contra lo que ellos pensaban era su novio. El chico también se levantó, sacando unos billetes rápidamente y dejándolos sobre la mesa para salir en la búsqueda de su novia, la cual ya había salido del local.

Kari levantó las cejas y luego suspiró resignada. Volvió la mirada al chico parado frente a ella y se sintió horrible. La vida la quería tanto que, después de que descubriera que sentía amor a primera vista, la realidad la golpeaba en la cara: ¿Por qué preocuparse por el amor… si el amor nunca dura?

.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – preguntó Kari, quitándose un mechón castaño de su rostro. Takeru, debajo de ella, la apretó un poco más con su abrazo y sonrió contra su cabello.

- ¿Qué cosa? – decidió hacerse el desentendido.

- Que estemos así… siendo que ninguno cree en el amor.

- Creía – corrió él, buscando su frente para besarla. Ella se giró y quedó cara a cara con él, uno encima del otro acostados sobre el sofá.

- ¿Te acordas ese día que nos sentamos al lado del lago?

- ¿El día que te abrace por primera vez?

Ella rió. Recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer.

- Convertiste en rebelde a la tranquila hija de un hombre tranquilo…

- Nunca tuviste nada de tranquila, Kari, eso te lo aseguro.

La Yagami rodó sus ojos y pegó su frente a la de su novio.

- Eres lo mejor que, en mi vida, pude llamar como "mío".

.

- TK, eso no va ahí.

- No hay otro lugar donde ponerlo.

- Lo siento, amor, ahí no puede ir…

- ¡Pero aquí es el mejor lugar, amor!

- ¡Ahhh, adoro tu puchero, hazlo otra vez!

El Takaishi enrojeció ante el comentario y bajó el cuadro que había estado sosteniendo. Pasó entre las cajas llenas de cosas que implica cada mudanza y abrazó a Kari por la cintura. Ella sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

- ¡Tenemos una casa, TK! – comentó rebosante de alegría.

Takeru se permitió sonreír a su vez y tomó a su chica en brazos para pasear por cada una de las habitaciones de su nuevo hogar.

Para Hikari era un sentimiento agridulce. Amaba la idea de comenzar a convivir con el amor de su vida pero no podía evitar el miedo que sentía en el fondo de su corazón. Por ningún motivo quería terminar como sus padres: separados y furiosos el uno con el otro. De pequeña, nunca había entendido porqué sus progenitores peleaban con tanta frecuencia. Lo único que sabía era que, un día, su madre había llegado del trabajo, la había tomado junto con sus cosas y la había llevado de su abuela.

Al momento de contarle esto a TK, él le había abrazado con fuerza, como si pudiera comprender su dolor, aunque sus padres estuvieran juntos y fueran tan agradables como lo eran.

- Nosotros no vamos a seguir los pasos de tus padres, Kari – le había afirmado con fuerza.

Y ella optó por creerle.

Ahora, cuatro años luego de ese encuentro en el café, podían decir que tenían su propio hogar.

Hikari sujetó un pequeño sobre.

- Ahora tenemos cuentas que pagar.

- Sí, eso es lo único que tenemos planeado – replicó el chico, con algo de ironía. En respuesta de ello, la chica volvió a colgarse de él de un salto y le plantó un sonoro beso.

- ¡Así es como me lo imaginé toda mi vida!

.

Eran las 2.30 a.m cuando Kari apagó la vela que adornaba la mesa cubierta por un mantel y una variedad de platos completamente fríos.

TK le había prometido volver temprano para tener una cena romántica pero, al parecer, el trabajo se había tardado más de lo que ambos pensaban.

Se levantó de la mesa, sintiendo las lágrimas quemarle los ojos, al tiempo que la puerta se abrió y daba paso a un Takaishi totalmente cansado. Hikari lo miró por un instante.

- Bienvenido.

El hombre miró la preparación en la mesa y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose horrible.

- Amor, lo lamento, el trabajo…

- Sí, ya se. – lo cortó ella, tomando los platos para llevarlos al fregadero, luchando con que las lágrimas no se le escaparan de los ojos.

- No, espera, sabes que lo estoy haciendo por los dos, no puedes ponerte así…

- ¿No puedo? ¿¡Ahora no puedo sentirme mal porque te veo solo 2 horas en el día!?

- ¡Te dije que lo hago por los dos, no puedes recriminarme nada!

- ¡Ya lo se, pero eso no quita que me sienta frustrada!

- ¡Bueno, podrías ponerte a pensar un poco en nuestra situación, si!

- ¡Lo se, pero no quiero estar contigo si eso implica no estar nunca contigo! – le gritó ella, liberando su frustración mientras escapaba del lugar, corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, así como muchas veces había echo en su niñez para escapar de los gritos de sus padres.

Una vez en la calle, Kari colocó sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar, preparándose para lo que venía luego de la discusión. El adiós. TK iba a dejarla por su actitud y ella quedaría sola, sufriendo por ser tan idiota como para creer en el amor.

Sintió pasos a sus espaldas y se tensó cuando su novio le tocó el hombro. Quiso alejarse pero él no se lo permitió, simplemente la giró y la envolvió en un abrazo, rompiendo todos los esquemas de su pasado y cambiando, también, los de su futuro.

- Nunca te dejaré sola otra vez, lo juro.

La castaña se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

- Recuerdo… – continuó TK – Recuerdo que, el día que te abracé por primera vez, nos caímos al agua y nos reímos como dos tontos… y cada vez que te miro siento lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que te vi… cada vez que te veo, recuerdo porqué me enamore de la chica más precavida que conocí en mi vida… porque tú, Kari, eres lo mejor que, en mi vida, pude llamar como "mio".

Y besó a su chica, con el mismo amor que le profesaba hacía años ya. Y, en ese preciso momento, ambos tuvieron una visión, en donde los dos se encontraban saliendo de una iglesia, con los rostros encendidos de felicidad; en donde se veían haciendo la cama, con una Kari embarazada; luego a Takeru, cargando un niño precioso, y más tarde a su familia jugando en el mismo rio en donde se habían abrazado por primera vez.

- Que futuro tan perfecto… - murmuró Kari, sonriendo como boba.

- ¿Disculpa?

La Yagami despertó de su ensoñación y miró al mesero frente a ella, quien lo miraba expectante con la libreta en la mano.

Estaban nuevamente en el café, a mediados de enero, con el calor rondando a su alrededor. La estudiante paseó su vista alrededor y suspiró con resignación. Tenía que dejar de ver películas de romance, la hacían volar de la realidad.

- No, nada, perdón. Eh, quiero la tarta de cerezas y un café.

- Enseguida. - el chico se fue y la castaña torció el gesto, apoyando su cabeza en su mano ¿había imaginado todo?

- Oye…

Kari levantó la mirada y se encontró nuevamente con el mesero, quien portaba una expresión de vergüenza.

- S-soy Takeru, TK en realidad y… no suelo hacer esto pero… me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer más tarde…

Ella se sorprendió por unos segundos. Luego, relajó la expresión y sonrió levemente.

Sí, un futuro tan perfecto…

**.**

**Señoras y Señores, "Mine" de Taylor Swift :)**

**Este fic va dedicado a Paola Mendoza , por su cumpleaños :) :) (Bastante atrasado, lo lamento :( Espero que te guste y que tengas un año lleno de fiesta y anime :P :)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
